


夜半情事

by MoroccOstrich



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroccOstrich/pseuds/MoroccOstrich





	夜半情事

尹昉睡得正好，突然感觉呼吸不畅，他意识到有重物压在自己身上，而且这个重物还会动，一只手伸进自己裤子里，揉了把他的屁股。  
他瞬间就清醒了，眼皮抖了两下，要睁开，就听到一个带笑的声音从背后传来：“我来了，洗澡了，硬了。”  
黄景瑜求欢三连，带着水汽的裸体拥紧了尹昉，硕大的硬物挤进尹昉腿间，是真的硬得难受。  
尹昉拿他没办法，闭上眼睛接受男友的热吻，直到耳朵被湿漉漉的舌头搅动抽插，才终于哼出第一声难耐的呻吟。  
黄景瑜的大手拽掉尹昉本就在他的扭动下摇摇欲坠的裤子，握住他的性器，低哑的声音带着笑意：“你硬了。”  
尹昉没来得及回答，便失声在黄景瑜快速的撸动中，他把脸埋进枕头，始作俑者却还不依不饶来舔他眼角的泪。

黄景瑜没管尹昉被他自己射的浊白一片的小腹，手指毫不留情的去后面的穴口开拓。  
很紧，尹昉吸了口气，脊背绷紧，摸索着拉开抽屉扔给黄景瑜一瓶润滑。  
黄景瑜挤出一滩透明液体，均匀涂抹在穴口，问尹昉：“怎么这么紧？我不在的这段时间没有自慰吗？”  
尹昉耳膜被这两个字重重一击，肠道收缩了一下，绞的黄景瑜的食指动弹不得。  
黄景瑜低头舔舐尹昉已经挺立的乳头：“你好纯。”  
尹昉去抓黄景瑜没有完全擦干的头发，抓了一手水汽。  
乳尖被啃咬的快感渐渐强烈，尹昉伸出手去揪黄景瑜的乳头，捏来捏去不得章法，却同样给男友带来难言的快感。  
黄景瑜捉住尹昉的手，在他身上一路亲下去，用舌头操他圆圆的肚脐，虎牙他紧实的小腹啃咬，然后一口含住尹昉的阴茎。  
“唔！”尹昉猛地拱起背，像一只熟透的红虾子，摊在盘子上任人宰割。

黄景瑜灵活有劲的舌头在蘑菇头上摩挲，舌尖无数次路过小眼， 舔净那里吐出的液体，然后吞进肚里。  
手指也随着吞吐的频率一次次捅进那越来越欲求不满的小孔，带出比自己抹进去还要多的液体。  
尹昉呼吸越来越急促，腰挺起来，好像要为某种古老的仪式献祭肉体。  
他的灵魂飘起来，精神都不知道被扔到哪里去，只遵循本能，拽住黄景瑜的头发，一下下拽起来，按下去，顶到黄景瑜的喉咙深处，把这个大男孩插的几预呕吐，眼角通红。  
黄景瑜让着他，任由禁欲良久、平日总是被自己压在身下干的哥哥在自己嘴里撒野。  
直到尹昉射在自己嘴里，黄景瑜才直起身，开始欺负尹昉。

他握住自己的阴茎，放到尹昉嘴边，在他嘴唇上涂上一层亮晶晶的粘液：“昉儿，你看，我用肉棒给你涂了唇膏。”  
尹昉捂住眼，不想听他的污言秽语，却无法阻止小男友把粗硬的柱体塞进自己嘴里。  
黄景瑜揉揉尹昉的头发：“好好舔，舔的硬邦邦的，哥哥好操你。”  
尹昉皱了下眉头，似乎是想辩明到底谁是哥哥，但是黄景瑜没给他机会，在他张开嘴的一瞬间就挺了进去，双手按在尹昉脸侧，一下下操起来尹昉肉欲的嘴。  
尹昉也惯着他，惯着许久没见欲望旺盛的小男友，手往下挪。握住了黄景瑜贲发的、因为太长而无法全部被他吞进去的阴茎根部，另一只手裹住他两颗饱胀的睾丸轻轻揉捏。

卧室里都是黄景瑜急促的呼吸和尹昉舔舐的水声。

黄景瑜看着尹昉意乱情迷的脸，又开始叫他哥哥：“下面痒吗？”  
尹昉专心致志给他舔，懒得回应，黄景瑜却犯二，直接退了出来，“啵”的一声，尹昉终于睁开眼睛。  
黄景瑜问他：“哥哥，你别光顾着上面的嘴巴爽啊，你下面的小嘴想要吗？”  
尹昉似怒还嗔地瞪了黄景瑜一眼，说：“想要。”  
黄景瑜来劲了：“哪想要啊？多想要啊？想要什么啊？”  
尹昉叹了口气：“下面的嘴巴想要啊，特别特别想要我男朋友的阴茎插进去操我。”

黄景瑜不可思议的说了句：“操……尹昉儿，今天玩这么开啊？”  
尹昉双腿打开缠上黄景瑜的腰，捏着一把清澈的嗓子，眼角眉梢都带着红：“对啊，景瑜哥哥，我想要你。”  
他把屁股蹭过去：“小鱼哥哥，你来吗？”  
他拉长尾音，赌黄景瑜受不了自己这么叫他。

黄景瑜咬着牙，龟头对准那一切罪恶的源泉，下了十二万分决心才没一入到底。

结果还是紧到两个人都闷哼出声。

黄景瑜耐住性子，慢慢插进去，一直没到最底，再慢慢抽出来。  
麻、痒、酸、胀一齐在身下的连接处蔓延开来，尹昉不耐地抬了下腰。  
黄景瑜闻弦音而知雅意，捏捏尹昉圆软的屁股：“要我快点嘛？”  
尹昉松开被他咬出牙印的下唇时，那厚嘟嘟的嘴唇颤了颤，他张开嘴，尾音带着媚意：“你说呢？”  
“快点好好操我。”

再忍就不是男人了。

黄景瑜把尹昉翻过去，从后面入他。  
他叼着尹昉后颈那颗痣，慢慢吮吸，阴茎却一下重过一下地往尹昉身体里撞。  
尹昉脸埋到枕头里，身体都要嵌进床里。他一声声地呻吟，手臂贴在床单上，指骨捏到泛白。  
黄景瑜的手指从尹昉的手肘往前摸，爬过去，握住他的手，和他十指紧扣。  
他问：“想不想我？”  
尹昉闷声闷气地说：“想你。”  
黄景瑜把脸贴在尹昉脸侧：“有多想？”  
尹昉的声音被操的像是要窒息：“特别特别想。”  
“就算你要我、日日夜夜时时刻刻和你鬼混……”  
黄景瑜一怔，尹昉转过头和黄景瑜接吻，嘶哑的声音带着哭腔：“也想被你抱着，和你做。”  
“做到天亮，做到世界都毁灭也可以。”

黄景瑜满心柔软，亲了亲尹昉眼皮上那颗他最爱的痣，说：“和我生个孩子吧。”  
尹昉身体僵硬了一下，男朋友不满又腻歪地拱了拱他，然后他慢慢笑了，说：“好。”

黄景瑜低吼一声，和爱人共同到达高潮，他静静抱着他，安抚又爱怜的亲吻他如天鹅般优雅的脖颈脊背。

春宵漫漫，夜才过半。

END


End file.
